Cody
"born a hero... die a hero..." - cody "royal blue" the hedgehog cody & kanek: next gen is a comic series set to release mid 2013 (planned for sept 20th) for free download on deviantART' published by assassincomics' .on February 2013 is was announced that both. Cody and kanek next gen and black flags would be cancelled plot Set 1 year after cody & kanek (cancelled show) our heroes are now living in the city of E. city and one step closer to defeating zarex and relaxing having a "normal" life' The story of the remaining characters: cody holly kanek dax emily and courtni are now on the berg of defeating evil and spreading peace around the land characters the show consists of major characters and a few minor characters cody "royal blue" the hedgehog - main charater kanek the hedgehog - 2nd main character holly "royal blue" the hedgehog - codys sister max the fox - codys best friend' close as his brother dax the hedgehog - codys "secrect" brother zarex "royal blue" the dark - evil presents - cody's dad secretly minor characters emily the "fox tailed" hedgehog - codys life long friend - close as his sister pheonix the hedgehog - close friend of codys dex "royal blue" the hedgehog - codys betrayed brother shyanna "royal blue" the hedgehog - cody' dex and holly's mother bloom the fox - cody's close friend kiara the hedgehog courtni the hedgehog special appearance characters layla the hedgehog (comic 2 onwards) sylvia the hedgehog zeawa the seacat (22 - 25) alicia the hedgehog (cody vs. sonic arc) sonic the hedgehog (cody vs. sonic arc) more characters are yet to be annouced - assassincomics cameo's nova parappa the rapper issues 1: new begginings 2: bonds 3: summer daze 4: the evil in us 5: dimond hunt 6: the fight for dimonds 7: when all is gone 8: cody vs. sonic part 1 9: cody vs. sonic part 2 10 cody vs. sonic part 3 11: Can't Catch Tomorrow part 1 12: Can't Catch Tomorrow part 2 13: the things that drive us, sway part 1 14: the things that drive us, sway part 2 15: the things that drive us, sway part 3 16: holly “royal blue” the hedgehog trilogy part 1 17: holly “royal blue” the hedgehog trilogy part 2 18: holly “royal blue” the hedgehog trilogy part 3 19: cody “royal blue” the hedgehog trilogy part 1 20: cody “royal blue” the hedgehog trilogy part 2 21: cody “royal blue” the hedgehog trilogy part 3 22: helping a stranger 23: the one who answer's it all 24: the bad truth 25: so long' zeawa! 26: the final showdown gallary 39234_cody_the_hedgehog.png|original concept of cody holly the hedgehog-render.png|holly "royal blue" the hedgehog 982bd919881627dd6f40cc0440e85f956ddf0434.jpg|title Untitled4.png|bloom the fox Untitled (2).png|cody "royal blue" the hedgehog 10241_Love.jpg|a concept of what is to be cody saving a friend as close as his sister cody the hedgehog 2008 - 2013 concepts (1).png|a concept showing the evolution of codys design (1/3) cody the hedgehog 2008 - 2013 concepts (2).png|the evolution of cody's design cody the hedgehog 2014 concept.png|a final design of cody cody the hedgehog lighting powers.png|a concept showcasing cody's powers Untitled6.png|Layla the hedgehog output_tbqrmi_by_assassinhedgehog-d66gm0m.gif cody & kanek next gen LOGO.png|transparent image Cody & kanek gen issue 1 cover.png Cody & kanek gen issue 2 cover.png download (3).png|the first preview that assassincomics gave out kiara the hedgehog.png|kiara's possilbe final design 2d6048c9449330821e95a5fd75b4703dc0695224.jpg|on monday june 10th assassinhedgehog (assassincomics) gave a hint of issues 16 - 21 download (12).png|wallpaper of the 3 main characters of the cody and holly trillogy trivia the show was worked on for 2 years and almost a year on the comic making this project 3 years old (not counting the concepts) kanek's name was changed 3 times' kyonik' kazek and kanek holly was not thought of till janurary making her thought of in time for the comic there will be minnor characters some in special issues due to a argument one of the characters were taken out of the comics' it was hinted that the first 10 who bought the first 2 issues they would get the first 2 issues and a cody the hedgehog T-shirt' it is unknown if its true still kiara the hedgehog's name is a possible reference of the creators friend's name kiara the hedgehog replaced the missing character kiara the hedgehog has a knife on her arm' the design looks simmilar to the hidden blade from assassin's creed kiara the hedgehog is the only one to wear earings in the comics Miyah the Hedgehog uses the same furr colors as shadow the hedgehog (black and red furr) "the big world adventure" part's 1 - 3 share some same plot of sonic unleashed' only the comics the world does not split the "nightmare hell" arc was taken out of final concept due to it not having a solid plot when asked' the creator said that he thinks cody should not have a girlfriend cause much like sonic it would only slow him down the comics are split from 0 - 26 and later on continued to 27 - 50 the comics will be free for download instead of paying cody still remembers everything from age 2 - present' making all his hatred build up and make his powers for evil (but he can control it from time to time) despite the fact' cody was the only one that was born in the "royal blue" family with powers' also why he has blue flame-like marks holly never had/has the blue marks till part 2 of her origin trillogy codys powers resembles the ones in inFAMOUS of the conduits cody is the only one to have powers (besides his brother and zarex) "royal blue" comes from cody's old design color the comic is planned for a release on sept 20th as the creators birthday gift the comic is planning on being split and returning to a normal life but action packed comic the comic is only going to have 26 issues off pannel a joke of archies off pannel was used as a concept and shows cody sitting on a pannel of a valley say that he is still sitting there russian and japanese editions a possible translation for a russian and japanese comic might be released along with the english editions this is only a concept as it is unkown if it will happen second comic seires in a talk with the creator he stated "i would love to do a story about someone else in the "royal blue family" but i think i wanna stick with the current series for now" it is unknown if another series is still being worked on. Category:Comics